


Cuando él no esté

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ¿Qué haremos cuando él no esté?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando él no esté

**Titulo:** Cuando él no esté

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Porque ¿Qué haremos cuando él no esté?

 **Nota de Autor:** Dedicado a pieromachine, que este par de parejas es amor y no mas no me decido.

[...]

Cuando la noticia les fue dada, parecía como si el mundo de ellos dos se rompiera en pedazos y fuera sacudido violentamente. Law se sentía impotente, más que Zoro, porque él era un médico y nada podía hacer ante la situación de su pareja principal, lo mas que pudo hacer fue pedir un permiso de tres meses, tres miserables meses.

Zoro quiso culpar a alguien, quiso romper muebles, golpear a Law, pero sabía que no era culpa de él, el que Sanji estuviera pasando por eso no era culpa de nadie.

"El señor Sanji solo tiene tres meses de vida" dijo el médico con el que habían ido, Law con su delineador corriéndose por las lagrimas que no podía contener y Zoro con las palmas manchadas de la sangre que sus manos supuraban debido a la presión de las uñas contra carne. "El cáncer que tiene es el mas peligroso, el que es incurable".

Y ambos hombres pensaron que el destino era un maldito, porque no era de pulmones, si no de estómago, lo que estaba haciendo vomitar sangre al amor de sus vidas, era ese cáncer.

"Lo siento" dijo el medico, y ambos pensaron que no era cierto, el médico no sentía el dolor de ellos.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro conoció a Sanji fue a los diez años, eran vecinos y se odiaban a muerte, mas tarde que temprano se hicieron pareja y Zoro supo entender el amor que el rubio emanaba, Sanji tenía que amar a dos personas, no podía vivir sin hacerlo, esa era su naturaleza.

Zoro toleró a su pareja por años, Sanji nunca pidió que le permitiese amar a alguien mas, Sanji se rompía en pedazos poco a poco, y a Zoro no le gustaba eso, supo entenderlo, y él mismo le dio el permiso de amar a un adicional.

El adicional llegó cuando ambos tenían diecinueve años, Law se había enamorado de Sanji, pero odiaba a Zoro, lo detestaba porque él era el primero de todo del rubio, y cuando supo que Sanji le amaba, quiso que solo fuese a él.

Pero entendió que eso no sería posible, y optó por vivir con ellos.

.

.

.

"Pasa las compresas, Roronoa-ya" Law contenía las lágrimas, Sanji estaba en medio de un vomito considerable de sangre, odiaba no poder hacer más, los meses habían pasado tan rápido y Zoro y él estaban al borde de un ataque de histeria.

"¿Qué van a hacer cuando no esté?" Preguntó el rubio, después de que lo estabilizaran.

Y esa pregunta les caló hondo, porque ambos no podían vivir juntos, más tampoco separados.

"Cuando no estés" respondió Zoro "Viviremos para ti".

Y era una respuesta mejor que la que Law diría: Cuando él no estuviera, harían como si ellos no existiesen.


End file.
